


Butterfly Kisses

by FeuerPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Clarus A+ Parenting, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Regis' Bad Parenting, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Slight Gladiolus bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeuerPhoenix/pseuds/FeuerPhoenix
Summary: Noctis was having a really bad day.It would be a shame if a fairy decided to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartzguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/gifts).



It was a lovely day. 

A perfect day to fish even. 

This day sucked.

The weather was amazing, not a single cloud to see in the sky and it was just warm enough to not feel stuffy in his favorite fishing shorts and shirt. He even had a sunhat on, Iggy insisted on it and Uncle Cor was always strict when it came to Noctis health, so he didn’t even try to take it off when he went to their designated fishing spot. A Glaive had stumbled upon this new spot on a mission and it was suggested by the General and later approved by his Dad. His Dad who should have been here with him.

The trip had been planned for month now. It was supposed to be a late birthday gift. Not that it matter when important kingly business kept Regis from going through with it. Again. They would have rescheduled it, but this was the third time they’d have to and Cor insisted on taking Noctis out anyway. Noctis had been grounded for two weeks after the Iris incident and been really excited for their trip the whole time. He’d been on his best behavior, diligently working on his tutors projects and even partaking in the smalltalk with his majesty at their diner table. But when Cor was tasked to deliver the bad news Noctis had just looked up from his desk with his blank expression back on and asked: “Again?” It broke Cor’s heart and he left, walking right back into Regis’ office.

Regis was loathe to agree with Cor on this. He hated letting Noctis out of the wall without at least an army to protect him, the Marilith attack still very fresh in his mind. Even that was likely only to be approved if he himself was there too. But once Clarus chimed in, in agreement to Cor, Regis was whittled down rather fast between the two of them.   
  
Clarus had his own agenda in agreeing with Cor. He knew his son and Noctis had a falling out recently, after the little mishap with Iris. Things between Noctis and Gladio had been going rather poorly. He was painfully aware of the relationship between his son and his future king falling apart, which was driven mostly by Gladio’s dissatisfaction with Noctis behavior. He was not subtle in his feelings and people were starting to talk about the dark looks he had been giving Noctis lately. A murderous look was a good one for a shield, but not when pointed towards their ward.

Gladio had been held up at the citadel that evening, but it wasn’t a secret what actually transpired on that day when Iris came crying her heart out in their foyer, begging her father not to be mad at Noctis and lift his punishment. It was really rather adorable if you disregarded the security breach and possible danger she put the prince in.

Regardless, Gladio had been rather distanced from the prince after that and he worried their relationship would take a turn for the worst, if they didn’t talk soon, so Clarus hoped this trip would force them to have a little heart to heart talk. And if Gladio didn’t get his act together? Clarus would make sure he knew what awaited him once they came back from the trip and didn’t make up.

So off they went on their merry way, Cor, Gladio and a few handpicked Glaives provided by Drautos. Drautos who was also the one to suggest the location.

Noctis was excited to be outside of the wall again, but really hoping for better company. Gladio was being all silent, brooding bodyguard all the way till they reached their designated spot and he was just too happy to jump out of the car and follow their Glaive guide. 

* * *

He had his favorite rod with him, the one Uncle Clarus had gifted him last year after his dad had taken him out on their first ever fishing trip. Back then, on the ride home he had been so excited about the whole day and talking nonstop about wanting his own rod just like dads. Looking back he was probably annoying the adults more with his excitement than their entertained smiles let on, he was sure they had forgotten, but not Uncle Clarus. He loved getting gifts from Clarus. They were always of the incredibly thoughtful kind. Once that showed he actually cared for what you said and listened to you, even when you yourself forgot. Maybe he just had experience because of his own two children? Somehow he just always knew just what to get Noctis. Unlike his dad...

Noctis knew that he could get almost anything he desired, if only he asked his Dad for it, but it felt hollow. Like he was giving his dad a way to buy his favor. An apology for missing out on everything else, on not knowing what it was that actually interested him, like Uncle Clarus. He didn’t want his dad to just buy him everything he asked for. All he wanted was his dad to know what he was interested in! He wanted him to KNOW Noctis!    
  


But at the end of the day he knew he was being selfish for wanting that. He knew his dad was a busy man and he knew the kingdom would always come first. He was a prince and someday he would have to learn to put his own wishes aside and only do what was best for his people, just like his dad did. 

Noctis gripped the rod tighter in frustration and tugged on it without meaning to. The fish that had been nibbling on the bait swam away, frightened and Noctis yelled in frustration. He pulled the line back up and laid down on the pier.   
  
It really was a nice day. So incredibly nice. If only his dad was also here to see the clear sky outside of Insomnia with him. He’d have loved this idyllic little pond, trees everywhere, making it impossible for people to take pictures from afar. Beautiful flowers everywhere, stones laid out in strange formations. Someone must really love this space and took great care of it. No wonder it was suggested for this trip.    
  
But it was strange that neither Cor nor Gladio had come to check up on him yet. He was used to Gladio telling him how to fish, when the guy didn’t even know how to hold a rod properly. He assumed that he was still mad about the thing with Iris, so Noctis didn’t think anything of it when Gladio kept his distance this time. But no one checking up on him for over an hour was strange. Had it been an hour? He wasn’t sure.

Something wasn’t right...

He felt a sudden chill, goosebumps were littering his skin and the hair on his neck was standing up. Something was really, really wrong and he couldn’t pinpoint why.

Noctis looked up, frantically searching for anything amiss in the woods.

Someone was here, watching. He could feel it. But there was no noise, no change of light. He just knew.

  
“Who’s there?” he asked with a tiny tremble in his voice, trying to sound braver than he felt, while also scrambling his way up into a standing position.

“Oh my, how unusual. How did you notice me boy?” A deep voice rang through the clearing. Noctis couldn’t find from where it came and kept looking around, spinning on the spot.

“Where are you!” he called out frustrated. The voice sounded almost as if the man was standing besides him, but there was no one there.

“Over here.” The voice came again, this time from over his shoulder and he turned, only to be met by the sight of a tiny winged man.

His eyes widened in wonder, shocked by the tiny creature.

The thing looked like a miniature version of a man in strange fancy clothes but most importantly, he had wings keeping him afloat. Tiny, red, translucent wings.   
  
“Woah!” he exclaimed in wonder, his eyes wide as saucer plates. The man looked so pretty and regal even dressed in his strange garb. Noctis lifted his hand to... he wasn’t even sure what he was meaning to do and hesitated just before reaching out.

The tiny man just looked on smug and took this as an invitation to land on Noctis palm.

Now still, his wings sparkled in the light like rubies and Noctis lifted his hand closer to his eye level.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered in wonder and the red haired, tiny man blinked a few times in surprise before cocking his head to the side.

“Why thank you, I feel honored,” he bowed down low before Noctis eyes, spreading his wings out in all their full glory, “I am known to many as Ardyn. What may i call you?”

“Oh, ah N-Noct is fine.”

“Well, N-Noct,” he mocked his new friend, walking the length of his palm to stand on a fingertip. “What brings you here into my woods?”

“Wait, your woods?” he asked fascinated.

  
“Well, of course,” he spread his arms wide. “Everything you see here is made by magic, my magic.” He pointed towards a line of stones not to far away from the pond. “When you crossed this line you stepped into my world.”

Noctis looked shooked. He’d unknowingly entered another world?   
  
“No, no. Don’t fret, my dear. You only need to cross it and you’ll be back with your beloved.”

“How did you know-?”

“Has anyone ever told you your expressions are like an open book?”   
  
Noctis looked at him suspiciously. No, they hadn’t. If that was the case his dad would be a shitty reader.

But he got distracted again when Ardyn laughed and took a flying leap off of Noctis hand, just to fly a few circles around his head. And oh how pretty it was, he left sparkling fairy dust behind.    
  
“So tell me, why are you here, Noctis?”   
  
“What do you mean? You just said I am here because I walked over these stones.”   
  
“No my dear, you are here because you wish for something with all of your heart.” Ardyn flew closer to the pond. “Come Noct. Tell me what you see.”

Noctis was rather baffled but followed him anyway, kneeling down on the edge of the pond and after an encouraging gesture of Ardyn, looked at his reflection.

  
“I don’t see… oh.” His reflection began to change, morphing to a scene of his father sitting at the dinner table, standing up with a pained expression. His knee had been bothering him lately, no matter how much he tried to hide it. The council had also been talking in the halls again about the strain the wall was putting on his shoulders and how the Ring was sapping his energy. They were a bitter lot, fighting for the king's favor and talking behind his back when they didn’t get it.   
  
“What do you see?” Ardyn whispered, flying closer to his ear, resting himself on Noctis shoulder.

“My dad… he’s been getting worse.”   
  
“What else do you see?” he asked.

A ripple went over the water surface, it was Ignis this time. His friend was standing in the library looking for books, likely on some princely matter Noctis should be looking up. Not Ignis. But he was the one that encouraged Noctis to not fall behind on his studies and always had the right book for him. A faster change of scene this time. Ignis standing in the kitchen, learning to cook. Noctis felt bad for that too. The dinners with his Dad had been far between, only a few in the last few months, and his eating habits had been getting worse, he knew it. The only thing that even kept him on a semi regular schedule was the guilt of letting Ignis food go to waste if he didn’t eat it. 

“A good friend I keep disappointing.”

“There is more, isn’t there?” Ardyn asked, his voice sounding way to satisfied. Noctis didn’t notice, too busy looking on. 

A loud splash, as if a stone was thrown into the water, changed the picture again. And the wind was carrying a whisper to him, “I hate that stuck up prince.“ in Gladiolus voice. There were many moments of him glaring and Noctis remembered them all. Every time he thought Noctis wasn’t looking he’d look at him condescending, like he’d rather be anywhere but at Noctis side, as if he hated him... “I hate that spineless brat from the bottom of my heart.”

Noctis grabbed for a stone as big as a plate with both his hands and threw it into the water. He broke down crying ugly tears, hiding his face in his hands. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, “I’m a disappointment to everyone.”   
  
“Oh no, baby boy you aren’t.” Ardyn crooned, barely able to hold back the glee he felt from reaching his voice. Noctis was almost where he wanted him.

Ardyn was right by his face again, he laid his hands on Noctis’. His touch felt like the brush of a butterfly's wing against Noctis skin, trying to comfort when Noctis didn’t want him to.

“You don’t even know me!” the young prince pulled away, scrambling up and sprinting away from the pond and towards the lines of stones. His face red and tears still threatening to spill over. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He just wanted his Dad.   
  
“I do, Noctis.”   
  
He stopped in his tracks. So close to crossing the line made of stones. How did he know his name?

“I know you have a great gift but an even bigger heart. You have a pure wish that is begging to be fulfilled.”

Noctis turned around, hesitating. Ardyn was still near the pond, standing on a stone near the edge, looking for all the world as if he couldn’t care less if Noctis disappeared.

  
  


“You can grant me a wish?” he asked suspiciously. He know that nothing was quite THAT easy, but if there was really a chance, asking wouldn’t hurt, right?   
  
“For a price? Yes. And only the ones I deem worthy.”   
  
“So, if I asked you to bring my mother back?” 

  
“No, Noctis. Only something that you wish for from the depth of your heart. Not someone else's wish.”

He grit his teeth, looking down at his balled fists. He wanted that. But he never met her and often he found himself wondering at night how it would have been to have a mother. Would his father have been happy? Would their family be okay if only his mother would still be there? Would dad have been happier if she survived instead...

But something he wished for with all his heart...   
  
“Can you heal my dad? Can you… can you make him happy?”    
  
There was a long silence and Noctis looked back up. Ardyn had turned around, his wings fluttering lazily, almost restlessly.

“I could.”   
  
Noctis perked back up.

“Oh, then I want that.”   
  
There was another long silence and Noctis moved back closer to Ardyn.

“Ardyn?” the fairy still wasn’t reacting and Noctis knelt back down besides him.

“Making him better would mean saving his life, Noctis, adding more years to his lifespan. That is indeed something I could do.” He sounded wistful. Still lost in thoughts, his gaze turned towards the water, looking at their reflections. 

“So do it?” Noctis asked eagerly.

Finally Ardyn looked up at him again.

“That would mean taking someone else's life in exchange.”

Every sound around them seemed to quiet down. The gentle breeze disappeared and the water of the lake stopped moving.

“Are you prepared to pay the price, little one?”

“Which life will be..?” Noctis didn't dare to speak the rest out loud, afraid of what it might imply.

“Yours.”

“But... but I... I can’t leave my dad. He’ll be so mad when I am gone. And. I. I’m a prince! I need to be there for my people,” Noctis started to ramble, shocked by it. “Ignis would be sad…” 

“Noct. You don’t need to do this.” Ardyn's tiny hand was on his again. His tone was so incredibly kind and understanding it was too much and Noctis really didn’t know what to do.

  
He wanted his dad to be better again, he wanted him to be happy, but he couldn’t just leave him. He loved his dad no matter how rough it sometimes was to be a prince.

  
“But if you do, I can change their memories and no one will even remember you were ever there.”   
  


Noctis thoughts halted. 

“You could do that?”   
  
“It would no problem at all,” Ardyn assured him, his touch so very comforting.   
  
“Could you change the memory of everyone?” Noctis asked, his small voice wavering but sounding almost resigned and Ardyn knew the decision had already been made and a smile spread over his face.

“Yes, of course, I will change them in whatever way you want.”   
  
“Could you- could you make Ignis take my place?” 

“Yes, my dear. Anything. ”   
  


“Ignis would make a fantastic prince,” he sniffled, tears threatening to spill over again. Even thinking about it hurt so much but he knew it was the truth. Everything princely he ever learned he learned from Ignis. 

“Gladio would be happy to serve someone like him, not a failure like me,” he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, trying desperately not to cry again more and failing. “I can’t even walk properly and suck at fighting.” He took a deep breath. “Dad would be so proud of him. He’d take so much responsibility off of his shoulders.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ardyn began, sounding very officially and he felt the air humming with magic, “you wish for Ignis Scientia to take your place as heir to the throne and for Regis Lucis Caelum to regain his health and add the remaining days of your human life to his.”   
  
“Yes, that is my wish,” he answered without hesitation and in a steady voice he didn’t think himself capable of with tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. He slowly stood up on shaking legs. Ardyn was back to hovering over his face.

“In exchange you are forfeiting your life to me, do you agree?”   
  
“Yes, I do.”   
  
He felt a flutter of excitement as Ardyn drew near, the whisper of a touch to his lips, like a butterfly's kiss, was the last thing he felt before the world bled into darkness.

* * *

Noctis spend a long time sleeping, dreaming of a reality that would never come to pass. Of a road trip that would end in his sacrifice for the world. Of a new dawn, after ten long years in darkness.

* * *

  
  


When he woke he felt amazing. No pain was wreaking his back for once and he hadn’t felt this well rested in forever.

He moved his legs over the silken sheets, and wondered when the servants had changed his favorite sheets to these.

Then it hit him. They didn’t.

Noctis sat up in a heartbeat and pulled the blanket around himself when he felt the lack of any kind of underwear. Looking around he noticed the strange interior. Everything was made out of wood, but the strange part was that it was made to look like the inside of an actual tree. Who came up with this idea? 

He stilled in surprise when he felt a drift of wind and looked over his shoulder.

Astrals! Wings. They moved even more frantically, adding more wind. He had bloody wings and they were moving erratically. What the actual f-

He moved off the bed fast, to the vanity table with a ridiculously big mirror embedded in it, and looked shocked in the mirror. He didn’t believe a thing he was seeing. That was a stranger looking back at him, nothing but the hair color was right. He looked like an elf with wings. Or an overgrown fairy. Noctis pulled frustrated at the hair, hoping for extensions or a wig and winced at the pain. It was definitely not a wig, the pain was very much real, and after more tugging, so were the pointy ears. He was too afraid to touch the wings thought. They were the brightest blue he had seen, maybe comparable to the crystal, but when the light hit them just right, they sparkled more brilliant than any diamonds, or the crystal. 

The door opened and he turned abruptly, grabbing the next best thing on the vanity table. A fucking hairbrush, and held it ready to throw at whoever came through the door.

“Ardyn?!” he looked on in shook as the tiny fairy he remember entered. But he wasn’t tiny at all anymore. No he was definitely even taller than Noctis, maybe even taller than Gladio.

“I see you are finally awake,” came the calm answer and Ardyn kept to the dark, making it impossible to make out any more details of his appearance.

“What’s going on?!” Noctis asked not understanding a thing anymore as Ardyn just calmly closed the door again. When he finally drew closer, entering the light shining from a window high above, Noctis was able to get a good look at Ardyn's face. 

Gone was the fair skin colour, exchanged for a deathly pale white and dark lines akin to tattoos, but looking almost alive, were pulsing crossing his face. Dark antlers were growing like horns out of his head and his former beautiful, sparkling wings exchanged for leathery, dragon like wings. He was still handsome, no less than before. But it was of a dangerous kind. 

“I waited ten years for you to wake up, Noct,” he drew nearer and Noctis leaned back as Ardyn caged him in against the vanity. He reached a hand up to Noctis face, stroking over his cheek gently, not caring for the glare he earned for it. “I have waited so long for you already, but these last ten years were yet the worst.”

Noctis kept quiet, not knowing what to make of this behavior or the situation at all. But this was Ardyn and they made a deal so...

“Did you keep your promise?” he broke his own silence, a challenging look in his eyes.   
  
“Aye, your father hasn’t seen a sick day in ten years and his health has increased greatly.”

Ardyn’s hand wandered over Noctis chest, barely even touching him. But it was like an electricity current was following in the very wake of Ardyn’s touch. 

“Your friend is the public's favorite, they are incredibly happy with their new - or should I say old? - crown prince. He has brought about many great changes to the kingdom and they are eagerly awaiting his time as king.”   
  
His hand stopped over Noctis heart. He looked up into Noctis’ eyes again, smirking self satisfied.

  
“And you are mine now,” Ardyn purred, leaning over him. Almost touching his lips to Noctis.

  
Noctis body and emotions were confused by the proximity of Ardyn and his magic. The air was suffocatingly thick with it, almost sirupy. Feeling magic like this was entirely new to him. It wasn't unpleasant but overwhelming nonetheless. 

“Yours?” he asked, his heart rate speed up, so very confused and maybe slightly turned on. 

“Mine,” he whispered giving Noctis a sweet, soft kiss. Hands resting on his hips. 

“My Fairy Prince,” Ardyn pulled him away from the vanity. 

“My Prince Consort,” he slowly backed him up towards the bed.

“My mate,” and pushed him down onto the mattress. “You gave your life in self sacrifice and I will honor this sacrifi-”

“Shut up!”

  
Ardyn pulled back, appalled by the rejection. But Noctis wasn’t looking at him in disgust as he expected, he was blushing bright red to the very tips of his ears.    
  
“Shut… Shut up and kiss me, you... you romantic idiot,” he held his hands before his face hiding his blush. Groaning in misery when he heard the loud laughter coming from Ardyn.

“Oh you are a real treasure, Noctis,” Ardyn said and laughed some more, peppering Noctis’ face with butterfly kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece was made for our Fantasy week on our Discord server.
> 
> It is a gift to my lovely guts.
> 
> AND A HUGE THANK TO TO GLORI for pointing out the most glaring mistakes <3 You helped me a lot and i appreciate it so much.
> 
> Their looks were inspired by the Art of WeirdFans https://weirdfans.tumblr.com/post/177239126463/ardynoct-week-day-2-daemon-king-fae-prince <3 a very lovely piece.


End file.
